Look Though Your Eyes
by livinglostinwonderland
Summary: "He was lying on the top of her chest with the first 5 buttons undone on the shirt and had his arms under her and was breathing deeply and all but snuggling into her chest." AU/OC.


**This is set join frostbite and so it's near the end of it when Mason, Mia and Eddie are going to go hunt the strogi but don't causes they don't even think about it and there are going to watch a movie.**

**P.S This is in Lissa's POV**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY BUT I DO HAVE A SHELF IN MY ROOM ONLY FOR VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

_Themostsepicawesomelineever_

Christian's Aunt Tasha had invited me, him, Mason, Eddie, and Mia to watch a movie because we hadn't all been really spending time together and so she thought this would be great for all of us to get together, she invited Mia because she felt bad about her losing her parents and so thought this would be a good cheerer upper, and I agree with her.

"So Lady Ozera-" Said Eddie.

"Please you can call me Tasha." Tasha interrupted while smiling.

"Oh OK Tasha, what are we gonna watch now that everyone's here." Asked Eddie.

The Tasha's smile became a slight pout to it.

"Hey where's Rose?" I suddenly noticed. I looked at Tasha with a questionable expression.

Then Tasha's smile became little tighter but hardly noticeable to anyone who wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah where is she?" Asked Mason.

"I don't know I went to find her a little while ago and I couldn't seem to. I asked around and they all said they'd seen her earlier and didn't know when she went to."

" Aww man and here I was hoping she was gonna come." Said Mason.

The Eddie just _had _to cut in and say "You know I'm kinda glad."

"Why?" Asked Mason with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"Because then you wouldn't be a babbling fool." Stated Eddie.

That sent all of us into a round of laughs.

"No I wouldn't!" Mason tried to defend himself

"Your right you would be ogling her instead."

"No- wait yes I would….."

"See what I mean!"

"OK now that's settled who else was going to come Tasha?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask Dimitri but I also couldn't find him either I looked everywhere. I even went to his room and knocked on his door but he was either not there or wasn't answering his door." Now if not before Tasha has a definite pout to her face.

"Oh well that's too bad…." Said Christian not wanting his Aunt to be like that to some guy.

"Yeah, well let's start the movie."

Everyone agreed and so we all took spots in the lounge that we were occupying. I was sitting with Christian on the love seat.

The movie that Tasha put on was some parody of a movie. It was called Vampire Suck.

The movie was funny with the main character Becca. I was cuddling up to Christian with a feeling of continent and then I felt a pull and I was pulled out of the room into darkness.

To say I was scared was an understatement, I thought I passed out or something but then I started to feel around my soundings and I felt a slight pressure on my chest.

What in the world….. but I didn't get to finish my thought cause I heard someone else think something first.

_I wonder what time it is._

ROSE! Oh my god I know where I am. The bond goes both ways….. Wait why would she be wondering what time it is?

Then as if she magically new she opened her eyes.

What I first noticed was that she was in a dimly lit room lying on her back with that weird weight that I felt earlier on her chest.

She brought up her hand and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

It looked like she was warring a long sleeve shirt. Then I felt what she was wearing, it felt like just a button down nothing else… and I mean nothing.

_Where am ….. oh yeah._

'Oh yeah' what's that suppose to mean I wondered.

Then rose looked down and I saw what I was not expecting to see.

The pressure on Rose's chest wasn't a thing it was a who and then who was not who I was expecting.

Rose's face broke out into a soft smile.

It was Guardian Belikov.

He was lying on the top of her chest with the first 5 buttons undone on the shirt and had his arms under her and was breathing deeply and all but snuggling into her chest.

OH MY GOD! Was all I could think of, why would Dimitri be in bed with rose and in this proactive position.

Then Dimitri let out a huge sigh.

Then Rose had a bubble feeling in her stomach and let out a giggle. Now I have know Rose ever science kindergarten but never have I ever hear her giggle, bark out a laugh maybe but giggle never.

Then Rose spoke "You know I would have believed you to still be asleep if you didn't pull that staged sigh."

Then Dimitri's eyes opened and they had a glint I had never seen in them, it looked to be mischief's glint.

"Glad to see you're up now." Said Rose in a teasing manner.

"Yes, very." Dimitri answered her with an undertone laced with a light undertone.

What in the world I was seeing a side to the both of them I had never even knew excised.

Then Rose sat up and Dimitri didn't let go and he slid down to wrap his arms around her waist.

"You want to know something Roza?" He asked Rose.

"What comrade?" She answered him.

"You look amazing in that shirt."

"Oh really are you sure it's the shirt of what's underneath it exposed?"

"Maybe a bit of both."

"Oh really Guardian Belikov are you an in closet pervert I should be worried about?"

"No not really, unless you count it involving you than yes, I am an in closet pervert."

"Wow so you openly admit it I thought you would at least try to deny it."

"Why should I?"

"Don't know, cause it's you maybe?"

The entire time this was happing I was like why do they? I was completely lost in how this happened and why?

Then Dimitri unhooked his arms from around rose's waist, then pushed himself up and kissed rose softly on the lips.

It sent tingles down Rose's spine like the type I get with Christian but much more and stronger and harder.

"I love you Rose." He told her.

"I love you too Dimitri." She responded.

What about Tasha… that I mean why did, this start, why didn't she?

Then they kissed again, and Dimitri's hand slid up under her shirt and rested on her lower back and his other hand unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and he slid his hand from her waist up the front of her body and pushed off her shirt and pushed her back onto the bed…..

Then I felt being shaken and my named being called.

"Lissa, Lissa, HEY LISSA!" Christian said while shaking me.

I came out the haze of Rose's mind and said the most intelligent thing ever "Huh? What?"

"You OK?"

"Yeah why?"

"You were spacing out and your face is red are you sure?" he asked me worried?

"Yeah I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Oh OK, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah I know it's OK! I promise!"

"Fine."

"Lets go back to the movie."

"OK."

Why wouldn't she tell me that she was involved with Dimitri….. did she not trust me or something was I not trust able to her or something?

Well I'm going to ask her tomorrow.

_IMASUPERAWESOMELINEBITCH_

**Yeah so I had an inspiring moment and this came to be.**

**Also tell me if you want the lemon part of this from Rose's pov.**

**And I know there kinda oc but Rose and Dimitri need a light feeling every once and a while not always hard core angsty.**

**So I hope I did some good.**

**REVIEW **


End file.
